Duty
by subtle blue eyes
Summary: It was much more then a question of Duty: He was guilty of manipulating her. She was being thrust into motherhood to protect a friend from harm. Circumstance had brought them together but it seemed life only wanted to tare them apart. Shikamaru
1. A Yes

Alright so this is my first official fan fiction story. I have the first seven chapters already completed (yay!) I'm not going to bore you with a ridiculously long author's note I just want to clarify one or two details. This is taking place roughly four years after the current anime and I will warn you that there are differences between the anime and this lovely little tale. If you do enjoy watching the anime or reading the manga I keep some of the original plot and manipulate parts. Also I want to say that with the time lapse that I have had the characters grow and mature over the years. I do justify any changes you may see in personality with time and they will be revealed in later chapters if you chose to stick with the fic (Which yes I am hoping you do no point in lying about it :P). Alright mini ramble is over please enjoy and review if you like or have the time

Prelude

A Yes

It was a lovely day for a stroll, or at least that was what Ino had reassured Sakura multiple times over the phone before pink haired girl had consented to her friend's plan for an afternoon walk. Even when both women knew she would much rather be sleeping soundly in her bed wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. The state of the weather was currently the only explanation that Sakura could come up with for humoring the blond, on this particularly muggy day in her opinion. It wasn't some grand outing in the least just a simple walk through the park. But Sakura knew that despite the fact that she much rather would be in her small quaint little apartment she could never say no to anyone. While the statement held some exaggeration considering Sakura had lost track of the amount of times the word had been thrown in Naruto's direction, when it came down to it Sakura tended to prefer the word yes in ever day life.

Sakura looked out over the park rich with flowers and devoid of any traces of trash at all. It was much different than the graffiti covered park which Sakura had grown up around. Then again Sakura had lived in what resembled the middleclass of Konoha not the upper class where her best friend now resided. The park was the daily lunch location for all the ladies of Konoha's stronger clans and really Ino had been lucky to shed her last name and move up to a clan only rivaled by the Hyuga themselves. And of course Ino loved ever moment of it. Not even the horrible temperature would bother her in the least; in fact nothing seemed to perturb the blond for the past year or so Sakura assumed, considering she had essentially won the little competition they had had going one since they were seven, and now at nineteen Ino stood the proud wife of Sasuke Uchiha.

How it happened Sakura had absolutely no idea, or as to why the blond would throw her life as a ninja away in exchange for mother hood Sakura had no guess. But here she stood, strolling next to Sakura. She had her shoulders thrown back her long blond hair thrown up into a bun and was wearing a simple silk sundress that Sakura knew coast more then she made on one mission. Most importantly though as the blond trotted through the park waving at the other ladies of noble clans, she was pushing a baby carriage sporting an elegant pattern of Uchiha fans over the navy material.

Yep, Ino had the life of dreams alright retired by age seventeen, a healthy glow only to be attributed to getting laid every night due to Sasuke's somewhat obsessive baby making plan, expensive things, and currently the most adorable little black haired baby that Sakura had ever laid eyes on. And hell she had it on good authority that they had a nanny who was with the kid eight hours out the day so Ino could 'focus' on her medical training which of course translated into shopping and spa treatments. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little envois of the woman in front of her beautiful and confident practically glowing in a way.

_It could have been you. _

The cold words startled Sakura even though they had merely been a passing thought in her head; this wasn't what she wanted in the least. Sakura sighed while walking three paces or so behind her bubbly friend suddenly feeling quite self conscious in her short red shorts, white tube top, and black Chunin vest she had thrown open due to the stifling heat. Her green eyes shifted to the ladies out walking with their children, each heavily made up and the emporium of happy smiles. Sakura would never understand the appeal of noble life. All these women did was sit at home, shop, and have to go through the pain of childbirth until a male heir was produced. Frankly Sakura thought this entire charade that Ino was going through could only end in disaster. Sakura knew there was no love between her and Sasuke, even someone as dense as Naruto had noticed the cold way the newly instated ninja of Konoha treated his wife. For the life of her Sakura had no idea as to what prompted Ino to say yes to Sasuke's proposal. The man had been back for a total of six hours at the time, and already had Ino under his spell.

"Hey Sakura hurry up, Naoko's getting fussy." Somehow Ino had managed to get a good ten feet in front of Sakura, who could only shake her head and run toward her friend. As soon as she reached the carriage Ino thrust the squirming three month old girl into her arms and waited for Sakura to work her magic and quiet her. Sakura stared into the blue eyes of the little girl, and smiled slightly. She was a sucker for babies and nothing could change that. Naoko chose that moment to let out a shrill scream. Sakura wrinkled her nose, the crying though was something Sakura preferred to do without. So as Sakura bounced the screaming baby on her hip attracting many disapproving stares from the ladies walking past; she made a quiet resolution to marry much later in life.

~#$#~

Tsunade was very troubled. Not that this was a hard feat to accomplish seeing that the woman seemed to attract problems more than men these days. It was the fact that she was so troubled it was to the point of speechlessness where the only action she seemed to be able to accomplish was moving her mouth up and down trying to make some sort of noise come out and failing horribly. Now that was unusual.

Now the ability to knock Tsunade speechless was a rare accomplishment which few could contest for. And currently Temari of the Village Hidden in the Sand held the prize. The blond ambassador could do nothing but squirm uncomfortably in her seat and pray to god that shock did not turn to into rage or she could kiss her position as ambassador and her life goodbye. She couldn't even blame Gaara for this, the stupid bastard was happily oblivious as to what the council's plans were. Somehow Temari had been roped into their scheme, she honestly wasn't even sure how it had happened. Sad enough though once you thought about it, the plan made perfect scene at a strategic point of view but on a personal level Temari could only agree with the Hokage's expression at the moment.

"Are you positive, that this is the message," Tsunade asked pouring a rather large amount of amber liquid into a glass, watching as the woman before her continued to squirm under her scrutiny. The blond could only stare into the eyes of the Hokage and nod her head now. Tsunade closed her eyes blinking out the world for a minute weighing her options.

"Well, I suppose I can't not agree and logically this proposal is brilliant," Tsunade stated after some deliberation. Temari slouched in her seat in relief. Tsunade's approval was her ticket out of this situation without any serious injury.

"I do wish that you pass onto your council that I do not agree with the morality of this plan, and that I'm very displeased with their decision." Temari felt her face fall at the words, feeling the conversation was heading down hill quickly.

"Tell them when you return that as soon as someone volunteers for this ridiculous scheme I shall pass them on." Tsunade stood, her tall frame towering high above Temari, signaling that the conversation was over. Temari swiveled around in her chair as soon as soon as the Hokage swept past her. Waiting for someone to volunteer could take months and Gaara didn't have months.

"Please Hokage-sama, think of my little brother in all of this," Temari felt guilt creeping down her back; she had put the ultimate guilt card on the table something she never had wanted to do. She knew a bit about Tsunade's past and her loyalties to her younger brother as well as her lover. She felt sick and manipulative of the older woman but she was desperate by this point. What was done had to be done, even if it made the older woman uncomfortable. Tsunade stood with her back to the sand kunoichi, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose trying to alleviate the stress the day seemed to be bringing.

"Fine, I'll tell Shizune to send anyone available in for your scrutiny." Her voice was horribly grave, but Temari had a hard time keeping the smile from settling across her face.

_Mission_ _Accomplished_.


	2. A Whisper

Authors Note: alright I promise again that this is a fairly short ramble… (if there is such a thing) I promise that this going to turn into a ShikaSaku fic though I know for the first few chapters here are going to scream GarraSaku. I've got a lot of ground work to cover and things to explain, but our two lovely geniuses will find love in the end.

Review if you're in the mood : )

A Whisper

1

It was the first time Sakura had gone out in weeks, so of course the night could only be doomed to be a disaster. Naruto had offered to take his two favorite ladies, being Hinata and her, out to dinner to celebrate his recent promotion to ANBU captain. It had looked to be a lovely night indeed. A free meal at Konoha's most celebrated restaurant was even enough motivation to put on her sleekest black dress and spend an hour pinning up her shoulder length tresses.

It had all been in vain of course, she hadn't even been able to savor the fillet minion she had ordered. Instead of a wonderful dinner she had been scared half to death by the unmistakable pop signaling the entrance of one of Tsunade's little workers. He had wisely poofed out before Sakura's wrath could be unleashed, leaving a small scroll on the table in his place. The directions were simple: come to the fifth's office now.

So with a quick apology and a kiss on the check to each of her friends, Sakura was off running in heals toward the hokage building. Damn she wished she'd warn a shorter dress or was brave enough to try a teleportation jutsu but the fear of only half of her making it to Tsunade's office quickly dispelled the idea. Sakura stride slowed to a walk as she neared the office, she felt like a right mess now with her hair falling in every possible direct. The slinky black dress was covered in wrinkles looking more frumpy then pretty. She squared her shoulders trying to appear in some sort of fashion to be confidant before walking through the double doors and past Shizune who was working the front desk. The brunette simply raised an eyebrow at her appearance before motioning that she should head up. Sakura stepped into the elevator the double doors closing behind her.

"Wait a minute, Sakura hold up." Sakura stuck her foot in the doors before the shiny metal shut. The doors jarred open again as TenTen came forward offering her friend a smile of thanks, close behind walked Hinata who Sakura noted with a trace of jealousy looked much more composed.

"They came, f-for me a few minutes a-after you left." Sakura noted the look of disappointment on her friend face at her ruined date.

"It's OK Hinata I'm sure you and Naruto can go out for dessert after this meetings done," Sakura mentioned sure that the blonde would be more than happy to eat again in less than an hour. Sakura's stomach growled at the though of Naruto eating her abandoned dinner, she could still practically savor the flavors that had be wafting from the piece of meat.

Lucky bastard.

"Sakura, sure looks like Tsunade caught you at a rather bad moment too," TenTen stated frankly as she punched in the floor number. Hinata blushed slightly catching the passing innuendo, while Sakura just smirked at the brunette.

"Yeah and poor little Lee was trying so hard too,"

TenTen let out her bark of a laugh, as the small bell dinged indicating their stop had arrived.

Hinata hurried out of the elevator ahead of her two friends and into the Hokage's office to hide the not so demure smile that had spread across her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of not only Tsunade sitting behind her large desk but also Temari of the sand standing stony faced at her left. She felt both girls who had been laughing to themselves come to a stop behind her.

"Temari, these are the only three Kunoichi in the village up to the challenge of this mission. I would like to formally introduce Hinata Hyuga, TenTen, and Sakura Haruno." Temari eyed each girl carefully her eyes stopping on Sakura remembering the mednin from all those years ago.

"It's great to see you Temari." Sakura spoke up knowing her two comrades didn't know the girl well.

"You too, Sakura," Temari wasn't sure Sakura would have the same sentiments within the following moments.

"Please ladies come in and take a seat," Tsunade motioned to three mismatched chairs gathered in haste before her desk. She offered no pleasantries to Temari who stayed rigidly at her side. The three made their ways across the large oval office; it was dimly lit by candles. It was the grimmest Tsunade's office had looked in the entirety of Sakura's apprenticeship and Tsunade seemed to be reflecting its mood.

"I would like you to know that this mission is volunteer solely, if all three of you walk out without accepting I have done all I can as hokage and Temari has fully agreed with these terms." The younger blond nodded her head at mention of her name, and kept her focus upon Sakura who sat in the middle of her friends, in the most uncomfortable looking chair.

"This meeting is held in extreme confidentiality and I am assuming that you all are trust worthy to keep what is mentioned quiet and out of public life."

Nods followed her statement and the Hokage leaned back in her chair preparing for the night ahead.

"How much do you know about the politics in Suna," Sakura sent a quizzical look toward her mentor before shrugging. After all she had only visited the hot village once before and it hadn't been a very educational experience. TenTen looked even more lost at the subject, and Hinata had kept her gaze focused of her feet. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance these three were definitely Konoha's finest by far.

"I'll put this as basically as possible; unlike Konoha the Kage of Suna is not elected but rather the process takes more imperial roots. In short the title of Kage is passed from father to son. Usually families try for at least three boys so that if anything were to happen to the present Kage it would fall back to a brother if he had no son to pass the name onto. The present Kage has no siblings related to his father or any sons meaning that the next in line for the position is his father's brother. His name is Hisao and we have it on good authority that he's tried many assassination attempts upon the Kazekage all which he was able to defend himself,"

Sakura glanced between the two women, Tsunade looked serious and Temari just plain worried.

"Why not just lock this Hisao up, to solve the problem," Sakura asked.

"Because he happens to hold the third highest seat on Gaara's council so such accusations will fall completely flat" Temari grumbled clearly already thinking of this option. The three women exchanged looks out of the corner of their eyes' before TenTen sighed and addressed the two blondes.

"Now, don't think less of my intelligence here but I'm taking it upon myself to state the obvious, your brother as I've heard from various pieces of gossip is not ugly at all," Temari couldn't resist wrinkling her nose slightly at the thought of her younger brother being classified as "hot" by the kunoichi of Konoha.

TenTen continued alone with her theory despite Temari's discomfort," I don't believe it would be a problem finding a likely candidate for him to marry and reproduce with."

Tsunade nodded at the brunette's statement before looking toward Temari, who shook her head in a fashion of saying no.

"This idea had been broached several times within the council and an the chances of both the woman and child being killed are great especially due to the fact that as a member of the council Hisao and most of his fellow coworkers deny his involvement with the assassinations," Temari's words did nothing but further to trouble the looks that passed over the women's faces.

"Y-You mean that H-Hisao w-would have access to the information regarding the woman chosen f-for the position."

"Yes that was until the highest council, and his second in command came to see me in regards to a safer solution which does not evolve Hisao in the least. They both wished for me to come to Konoha to find a woman willing to agree, to visit Suna for three weeks. During her time there, she would be required to have several planned outings with my brother and then in the final days would become impregnated using artificial insemination. When she would return to Konoha she would send word of the surprise pregnancy then would have the baby in the safely of your village, " Temari though she had been speaking rather quickly, carefully looked up from under her bangs trying to gage the reactions from each, both Hinata and TenTen shared a look of thoughtfulness while Sakura's eyes had widened to the size of plates.

"Are you asking us Temari which Ninja would be best suited for the job?" TenTen asked a hint of malice on her tongue, Hinata looked calmer and spoke more rationally.

"I believe selecting someone from an upper clan could be most useful."

"Hinata you can't seriously want to sell out one of your friends for this ridiculous mission."

"TenTen we hold a certain duty as ninja."

Sakura sat between her two fiends quietly , not able to look her mentor in the eye. Maybe it was for the best if Hinata and TenTen thought they had been called in under different pretences, after all neither really would be affected. Tsunade knew very well each were in relationships, she also knew that Sakura was not. It was manipulation at its finest. Yet the remorseful look in Tsunade's eye when they walked in lead Sakura to believe differently. There was so much more going on right now in her life: her job, friends, the fact that she was so close to getting head of her unit at the hospital. Did she really have the courage to say yes to this?

"Tsunade, Temari maybe it would be for the best if we all could sleep on this,"

While Temari wanted to protest that more than half the party had no idea what was happening that sleep would do no good. Tsunade raised a hand toward the blond and nodded at the other three to go. Both Hinata and TenTen nodded at each and headed toward the door, Sakura followed close behind, the soft pitter patter of her heels echoing through the round room.

"I'll do it."

Sakura didn't dare turn around not wanting to face her master or Temari; they didn't deserve that much recollection after this scheme. She didn't have a choice and all three knew it. And while Sakura couldn't bring herself to feel hate for either women both being roped in by higher order. She felt more hate at this moment to this man and his existence and how her perfect neat little life had been left in shambles within a few moments. At that moment though walking into the elevator she hated herself and her ability to give her life away at what could best be described as a stranger.

"That could of gone better," Tsunade jumped slightly in her seat before turning toward the window. Shikamaru sat lounged on the sill.

"As usual Shikamaru your strategy worked perfectly, the commissions will not be that great due to it being a low level mission, but will be transferred to your account," Tsunade stated turning her gaze back to her work.

Temari kept her eyes focused on her shoes as the man before them stood and stretched languidly.

"I do hope you realize that my strategy skills are better used on the field rather than plotting out people's lives and I will not be so willing to help should the situation arise again."

Tsunade nodded, and Shikamaru began the languid walk toward the elevator, ignoring Temari as he passed her. As he walked toward the elevator, he pretended not to hear the whispered 'I'm sorry' spoken in his wake.


	3. A Desert

A Desert

2

"Suna is supposed to be absolutely beautiful this time of year, Sasuke has been bugging me to take a little trip with him there, but alas you know motherhood it's a full time responsibility," Ino called standing in dismay looking at Sakura's small closet. She had agreed to help her best friend pack for her lovely little desert extrusion. Ino pulled some of her lighter colored garments from hangers folding them neatly and placing them in Sakura small brown duffle bag. She heard a grunt from Sakura who was studying different maps of the endless desert in her bedroom, which made little scene to Ino since the ambassador herself had come to the village to take Sakura and Shizune to a conference set up in order to renew the terms of alliance between Suna and Konoha.

Ino had been married for a little over a year now and part of her dearly missed her life as a ninja. She had been so excited at the time about being part of running a clan and enjoying splendors that only the heads of her original family had been able to have. But now it seemed all she did was stay in or go on endless spa days. She hadn't been ready to be a mother and now she had a little girl she felt alien to daily. Their nanny was a plump old woman and had taken over promptly after Naoko was born. Ino hadn't even had the chance to hold the little girl before Sasuke's hired help had stepped in. He had been claiming that producing a direct heir should be Ino's chief concern and that time would come to be a mother after she gave him a son. And as much as Ino had wanted to step into her daughter's life she was scared and didn't even know where to begin. Not that she'd ever let Sakura know that, Ino knew her friend had enough on her plate already then to worry about her 'happy' best friend. Ino closed her eyes laying a hand upon her stomach. She nearly jumped three feet when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Sakura smiled toward her startled friend.

"Thanks so much Ino, this mission was sprung on me kind of fast." Sakura said crossing arms over her chest. Ino did the best to quell the sad look from her face as she smiled and picked up the full knap sack handing it toward her friend.

"Yeah well, we haven't seen each other much since Naoko was born and I really didn't have anything better to do." Sakura laughed a little at her statement knowing that Ino had cancelled a spa day to sort through Sakura's clothes.

Both stood awkwardly in the small space, Sakura wasn't sure what else to say and more or less afraid that if she opened her mouth the truth behind the conference would come out. Ino smiled at her though and Sakura felt a little more at ease it was almost like old times.

"I'm looking for a new apartment," Sakura said after some deliberation, a light shown in Ino's eyes.

"Really you're finally moving out of your parents' house?" Ino asked, they both knew that her parents had been dropping a few very unsubtle hints for the better part of a year about the benefits of owning one's own home.

"Yeah looking for a two bedroom somewhere, preferably in a neighborhood where crime is down,"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling.

"I could keep an eye out while you're on your little vacation in the sand dunes."

"Ino that would be amazing," Sakura's eyes lit up knowing full well that the blond was an expert shopper and that the assignment would stay safe in her hands, " and for the third time this is a business meeting, not in the least a vacation."

"Hun, I have it on good authority from Kiba's wife that the Kazekage has grown in many ways and word on the grape vine is currently single. Who knows maybe he'll be the one to pop your cherry!"

Sakura felt her stomach flip she wasn't sure if it was because of the idea of the father of her child being apparently some sort of man whore who had slept with Kiba's promiscuous wife or the fact that Ino could not be more dead on with her accusation. Sakura's apparent lack in a sex life was something the blonde took great pleasure in bringing up daily. Sakura put on her best outraged look though she felt more like fainting at that moment than ever.

"It's business," She reconfirmed. Ino waggled her eyebrows before walking past her out of the closet.

"Of the most pleasurable nature,"

Ino never had a chance to avoid the hanger that was flung at her head.

* * *

Kankuro did not know whether to start jumping for joy, or burst into tears on the spot. In reality the scroll kept securely in the pouch on his hip was the best news he had heard all month. On the other hand due to the fact that he was second in command because of Tamari's absence he therefore he got to deliver the wonderful news to his baby brother and inform him of the plot all in one day. He felt great trepidation climbing up the stairs to his brother's office. Not only would he have to face the most feared man in the desert but also even more frightening his brother's secretary. Kankuro just knew that his flirtatious mannerisms would get him into trouble some day. But honestly how was he to know that the punch had been spiked at the gala event last June and he hadn't meant to have sex with her. He even made sure to tell her so as soon as he woke up the following morning. Unfortunately she had not taken that well and not only had he received a great blow to his most prized possession, but also the wrath of a woman he saw every day.

And so with great trepidation he pressed forward like a man on death row. Kankuro of course stumbled up the last set of steps facing a rather troubled looking Matsuri who as usual sat piled over her work at the small desk in the waiting room before Gaara's office. As she looked up Kankuro recognized something akin to fear in her eyes before the usual rage returned.

"He's free at the moment, go on in and stop blocking the hallway please." _Damn she was pissed._

"And good morning to you as well, I am pleased to know that your time of the month has arrived on schedule and that horrible bit of irregularity in your cycle has ceased."

Kankuro bowed gracefully, before taking three large steps forward and dramatically exiting through the double doors to his brother's office. Damn he'd pay for that comment later…or now as a short head of brown hair shoved past him into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt the meeting but Kankuro seemed to have heard news from Ambassador Temari and I was sure that it couldn't wait." Matsuri bowed slightly before turning and walking past Kankuro with a rather proud smirk upon her face. Kankuro tried to keep his mouth from falling open, while trying to figure out how the little bitch had managed to figure out that Temari had written him. Gaara stood at his desk with Baki by his side and Kankuro couldn't help but think of how painful death was about to be. And how he'd now never have the chance to get revenge on Matsuri for her little introduction she had given him which had closed off all paths of possibly lying.

"Um, Temari was happy to inform me that both apprentices of the Hokage will be present at the conference," Kankuro felt his voice squeak a little in front of Gaara who only looked at him quizzically before nodding.

"If that's all Kankuro I will see you at home later," Gaara's voice wasn't nearly as cold as it had been in childhood, yet it still demanded authority.

If you asked any villager about the sand siblings they'd tell you that all three had changed. Temari and Garra became more affectionate and calm while Kankuro liked to believe he held more grace and tack.

"She found you a baby mama," the lack of yelling that greeted him led Kankuro to believe that this self appointed statement was indeed true.

* * *

When one travels in the desert, Sakura had decided it was completely understandable that most people tended to go crazy. The blaring sunlight shining into the luminous sand would blind anyone and how anyone managed to live here was completely beyond Sakura's comprehension. Sakura looked up ahead, seeing that yet again she had fallen significally behind the two older women. The fact that she had been forced to look somewhat nice as by orders of Tsunade did not help the situation either. Sakura starred in great distaste at the pale green sundress she wore and at the open toed shoes that was freely allowing copious amounts of sand to become squished between her toes. Even the fact that Suna was less than two day's walk from Konoha did not help make the situation be at all more pleasant.

"Sakura, hurry up you can see the outline on the horizon," Shizune called reminding Sakura oddly of a child on some wild expedition. Even though her body protested greatly Sakura felt her feet walk in quicker steps.

"You'll like Suna I'm sure of it, Gaara's changed things around since you last visited. It's quite the oasis now." Sakura nodded still not used to hearing the Kazekage referred to so casually even by his sister. There was no turning back now, she had to go through with this she couldn't run away she belonged to the desert and as far as she knew there was no getting out.

* * *

Gaara walked into his small home, he loved his house very much seeing as a very limited amount of people knew it belonged to him. There were no maids or servants just him and his siblings. It was an apartment of sorts Kankuro had the ground floor, the second was open for guests, the third for Temari and the forth was all to himself. Gaara sat at the very edge of the bed his Kazakage robes laying next to him his head, clenched his hand. Today had been shocking to say the least if not ridiculous. He knew the council was planning to get him married eventually but knocking some nin up as a decoy? He could in no way shape or form ever be a father, he greatly disliked the sticky little bastards and the thought of reproducing now made his stomach shift uneasily. He had a life that he was just beginning to be able to live. And unlike whoever the girl was who gave herself up for the task he had goals and a career that in no shape or form involved little brats running around.

In less than an hour he would be forced to meet Temari at the gate and beckon the woman into his village. His thoughts could only begin to delve into the sea of repercussions that involved having a child. He refused to let this worry him though, he had had a long talk with his head elder after his brothers little outburst. The old man had reassured him that this was far more complicated then his half siblings knew of and this heir would be his child in name only as long as Gaara played his cards right. He may never even have to see the woman or the kid again. Gaara only cared for a very small circle of people and even those people he tended to distance himself from. So at the moment even though callous he liked the idea of shipping the girl back to her village and forgetting this ever had to happen. He leaned back into the bed his long shaggy red hair fanning over the white sheets. He smirked slightly; the poor girl probably had no idea that she had just promised her body to the desert itself.


	4. A Notion

A Notion

3.

Temari was very proud of the fact that the entire population of Suna, seemed to hold some sort of fear of her. In her opinion the amount of tough ass female ninja within the world seemed to be greatly shriveling and she was more than happy to be another notch on the bedpost for the kunoichi side of the ninja relationship.

In order to keep her status in place there was a certain body language and mannerisms that she preformed to a T. For instance she was never caught shopping or idly spending time at hot springs when there was training and missions to do. She held enough pride in her appearance so that she did not let herself go, but did not let her entire morning be consumed with making up her face and doing her hair. She noticed that these traits seemed to be similar throughout all the Kunoichi she had met that she felt held up to the standard of "tough ass" in her book. But despite all the similarities that she had with Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata there was something that wedged a line between the kunoichi, and as much as Temari wanted to wrinkle her nose and gag at the admission of it the difference was simple: Love.

Ninja like Sakura gave so much love to others it was somewhat sickening, while receiving nothing in return in the least. While ninja like TenTen and Hinata through the brief encounters she had with the two females over the years were in steady give and take relationships. Even the damn Hokage of Konoha seemed to be in some sort of relation with the great Frog Sage. Why did this perturb Temari so much? She'd had relationships, granted to her it was all about the sex. What could she say though; she was an on top kind of girl.

So the recent feelings that had been bubbling in her stomach for the past year of course would catch her off guard. Not being able to talk in front of him, blubbering about the weather and the latest gossip. Oh and who could forget the butterflies that seemed to fly nonstop in her stomach whenever she looked in to those delectable brown eyes, well eye but it wasn't necessarily her fault that their seemed to be a trend with masked men lately. It was all so femine that it made her want to cringe, not even the disgust she felt toward herself help repress the shiver that surged through her body any time their arms brushed.

"Temari, you with us," Tamari's large brown eyes blinked in surprise. She had been fantasizing again god, she was going soft. She blinked taking in the conference room, damn they were negotiating still. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her "formal clothes" as Kankuro had dubbed them in fact all the occupants of the room had donned their best. Personally she had never held the flare for civil negotiations she preferred simply fighting, it was just easier to beat someone senseless then compromise.

"How are we doing?" she whispered to the man next to her. The tanned man next to her looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her heart fluttered slightly as his ruff voice washed over her, she grimaced in distaste to her reaction and at the same time while looking at Baki she had no idea of how her platonic student – teacher relationship had gone from being comforting to her wanting to be more then friends with him. Maybe it had started after she caught him without his ridiculous mask on last June when they had been on a mission in wave.

"Gaara seems to be winning so far with this whole custody arrangements, then again you have to take into consideration that Sakura would prefer to be with the child year round, rather then hand him or her off to a nanny in Suna. All in all I'd say we are currently at a standstill with negotiations." Temari nodded to her ex-teacher blushing slightly while noting the frustration present on Sakura's face as the woman stood to speak again.

"If your never planning to see your child, then how the is he supposed to take over for you once you step down," Sakura inquired toward Gaara, trying to keep her frustrations at bay they had been in the room for three hours. Their arrival to Suna had been a blur and not even a minute had passed before Baki had rushed them to the conference room for the custody negotiations. Apparently Hisao was sent on a mission for two days or so and would be back in time for the actual conference so the plan needed to be finalized fairly quickly.

"Haruno you seem to be under the impression that the child will hold some sort of spot in line for Kazekage." Gaara stated his stare blank and voice a chilly reminder of the past. Sakura slumped back into her seat her hands covering her face, trying not to let her temper get out of control.

"What do you mean, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura asked as politely as possible.

"The child, Haruno, is simply a decoy. The sex will not mater, nothing will matter except that I have a decedent whom is being well protected. Then at my leisure I will find a bride over the next year and have a child with her. This child once born will be my proper heir considering I will have been in a martial relationship before conception. The council has already made a decree stating so." Gaara spoke to the ignorant pink haired female, his nose turned toward the air.

Sakura wrinkled her nose at this information, and by judging the reactions that Temari, Baki, and Kankuro all shared it seemed they were just as shocked by the news. She looked at Gaara while his face remained hard, some of the edge had been taken off his eyes over the years.

"As much as I hate asking anyone for help, I need time to take out Hisao and find a bride that will be bearable to live with. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but my estranged uncle happens to have connections with rather twisted individuals and is not above bribing them with false promises of riches and glory should he become Kazekage. He is secretive and leaves no open trails. Both our countries are in danger if this man comes to power, so I ask you as a friend Haruno…Sakura that you have my child."

Apparently although the entire triad had been spoken with a rather sarcastic drawl, it was the most emotion the man had shown in years judging by the rather shocked expressions now pasted on Tamari's and Kankuro's faces. Sakura shifted slightly in her seat while trying to keep the shock off her face, and play the role of the good diplomat she had been sent to be. Gaara sat at the table directly across from her the look in his eye just daring her to try and deny his little heartfelt 'I want to find true love too' request. Shizune let out a rather blunt snort which broke the silence and momentarily brought the attention to the brunette.

There was no way in hell she'd say yes now. Having his kid was one thing but, raising it without any help at all. Did the man really find himself so superior to not even offer yearly visits to see his first born? This was not the 'changed' Gaara that Naruto had talked about for three weeks after his last visit to Suna. No, clearly Naruto's judge in character was not that horrible. There was no way she'd agree to this not today, not tomorrow. Ha, she planned to walk back to Konoha never even looking back, and let the bastard beg to shove his semen up her viginia. Ha, the nerve!

"Fine, but I'm excepting financial assistance and added security around my home."

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth in a fashion that would be greatly frowned upon for any diplomat.

_Damn_

* * *

"I'm not that cold hearted," Gaara declared looking up from his ice cream. The small shop was very crowded due to the hot day and Sakura snorted into her chocolate ice cream cone. Less than 24 hours ago they had signed the final twenty-seven page contract, and both parties were greatly surprised by the councils promise to make the pregnancy look like one between lovers and not a one night stand. Yeah, like that would really help her reputation at all, Sakura thought with distaste.

"Then pray tell why are you refusing to see your child at all," Sakura asked attacking the cone with new vigor. It seemed like all her frustration was coming to the surface and frankly she was sick of all the damn manipulation.

It seemed every person she'd been in contact with had it in their head that she was some sort of stubborn child that needed to be ordered, bribed, and pushed toward saying yes. Did no one think that she would do this out of the goodness of her heart or consider that a kid without a man attached maybe a good thing for a kunoichi who adored children but was unable to snag any male attention? And yes it would be difficult and she may not have said yes right away but over time she would have accepted the circumstances. Of course not though, they only saw a stubborn child who would happily rant and rave until she got her way.

"The council's behind this all, the contract and these scheduled 'outings'. I do hope being the intelligent woman Naruto won't shut up about that you realize this."

Sakura blinked blankly at his face, he seemed to relax chewing at the bit of ice cream. This wasn't the look of a man who wanted bushels of kids that was for sure, and as far as Sakura could see there was no way that he needed to be the victim of her wrath.

"I guessed as much, being the Kazekage and all I'd be surprised if you wanted to settle down and have a bushel of kids. It'll probably put a damper on your sex life." Sakura replied.

"I think you'd be surprised Haruno, about how easily woman are attracted to babies."

"I'll be sure to visit often with the runt than."

"I'd like nothing more."

Sakura looked up at him, Gaara didn't seem as scary sitting there smirking at her as he did in the conference room maybe in the end they were both just as much victims of circumstance. Maybe it was for the best to just pretend that their lives weren't at all changing and just relax because though she doubted Gaara would ever admit it she had a pretty good idea that the next nine months would be equally bad for him.

"So how soon are you planning to find a bride," Sakura biting into the waffle cone. Gaara looked a tad annoyed at the question.

"I'm guessing the council will start parading nobles of all other countries in front of me then make me chose one."

"Somehow I have a feeling your not too thrilled about that, little plan. Though I have my doubts that you'll have any issues finding someone willing."

"Contrary to popular belief Haruno, I don't have a willing Harlem. Granted when I was first instated there was a rather hefty fan club. But unfortunately the members all seemed to grow up and moved onto greater conquests."

"So are you just planning to line them up and pick one?"

"Of course not I just plan to sleep with them all and figure out which one is best in bed." Sakura felt her checks reddening at his blunt statement.

"Well I suppose physical intimacy is an important part of conveying ones feeling within any healthy relationship."

"I was joking, Haruno. Lighten up a bit." Sakura stared at him her checks matching her hair; he was really one to talk.

"For your information, I am one of the most laid back people I know."

"Relax, it's just sex something need I remind you that most Shinobi partake in regularly."

"I know," Sakura mumbled seeming engrossed with staring at dripping ice cream cone.

"You're a virgin aren't, you."

"W-what no I've slept with tones a people. I mean sex is great." Sakura felt her voice loosing the power and her checks heating up more.

"Well isn't this something, I get to have a damn virgin have my first child, aren't I just a lucky bastard." He let out a sarcastic chortle that was just so uniquely him, and Sakura laid her head upon the table life really couldn't get much worse.

* * *

Yay! Chapter Three is up and posted. Happy Day! Any way please leave a review if you have time it would mean the world to me. :)

And Yes I know Gaara Is not his usual somewhat scary self---- This was why I mentioned in the first Chapter that I've used the time lapse as a period for personality growth. I've had a lot of fun writing sarcastic Gaara and I think that he works better in the story then a scary Garra. Ok---- End of Rant Thanks for reading!


	5. A Boy

A Boy

4.

Shikamaru Nara starred at the ceiling of his one bedroom apartment counting the cracks in the tiles. His home was definitely a step down from when he had lived under the care and nurturing of his overly pushy mother. His place was littered with takeout containers and dirty laundry. From what he remembered from his days as a Genin his mom had basically embodied a typical house wife. She was a plump little woman who had kept the order of their home so neat and stocked full of food that Shikamaru rarely had to ask for anything. She was a good woman though a bit troublesome at times. He remembered how his father used to joke about how the whole Nara clan would fall apart without her careful and sometimes unwanted guidance. He grimaced thinking how at the time he had laughed but his father was sadly true. The day he moved out he had fallen apart in many senses. She'd been upset with him to say the least when he had left at the age of seventeen. He had been the first ninja of his generation to strike out on his own. Unlike his friends though left not because he felt bad mooching off his parents, rather he had wanted to get away from them and his life. The death of his teacher and the war had left him jaded and wanting to be alone more then ever.

He lived in a rundown apartment complex near enough to his work but far enough away from his old friends and life he wasn't bother much. He squinted through the dark reaching toward the nightstand. His clock was flashing 12:00 but he doubted that was the actual time. He kept the blinds closed always seeing as he didn't like his view or the excess light. He liked the dark it was more comforting these days. He smirked a little finding the pack of half empty cigarettes next to an ash tray on the side table. Now if only he could find the damn lighter. He felt around his bed until felt the cool metal underneath his pillow. He lit one up the small flame illuminating the room and his gruff yet defined features. His hair was falling out of his customary ponytail and he had fine stubble across his chin and cheeks. His face had become more masculine with age. But his eyes had stayed the same warm brown though where dulled by the circles under his eyes.

As the smoke slowly filled his bedroom he silently wondered if he'd make it out of his bed today. He was sure that he could go the day without food though the dryness in his throat may be enough motivation to make it to the kitchen for a glass of water. He leaned back closing his eyes letting the relaxation of the smoke lull him into a peaceful state.

The sharp ringing of his door bell caused him to inhale quite a bit of smoke and sputter necessarily. His eyes narrowed knowing that it had to be one of five people trying to visit him. He stumbled through his dark room opening the door to his living room making a beeline for the front door with the full intention of telling off the person on the other side. He yanked open the heavy wooden door allowing light to flood his apartment.

The slimy green light of the hallway was somewhat blinding and he had to blink quite a few times before the disapproving face of Ino was clear.

"You shouldn't be smoking," She stated. He snorted at her comment but put the butt into the ash tray he had near the door.

"What do you want Ino?" He asked his voice dry. She smiled at him slightly before speaking.

"It's Wednesday," she pointed out as if it were obvious.

_Shit_ he thought. He could have sworn it was Sunday last he checked. Ever since Asuma died every Wednesday he and his old team would go to the cemetery change the flowers and get a bite to eat after.

"I'm sorry Ino, I had a mission this morning," It was a shitty lie and he knew she saw through it but she continued smiling anyway.

"It's Ok, Choji and I already stopped by his grave we were wondering if you wanted to get something to eat now?" Shikamaru actually felt a bit guilty at the idea of ditching twice and so consented grabbing his vest and tying up his hair while following a successful Ino down the steps and out to the exit. He nodded to Choji who was waiting patiently at the front doors to the complex.

"Wow I'm surprised Ino talked you into coming out tonight," Choji stated upon his arrival.

"Choji how you dare doubt my powers of persuasion!" Ino cried to the large man elbowing him playfully. Choji just smirked slightly before taking the blond and leading her down the street by her arm. The two lead the way laughing and talking together while Shikamaru brought up the rear slowly. He missed the solace of his apartment already and they were less than two blocks away.

The village was fairly uncrowded for this time of day; there were a few people but not a ton flocking into the shops they passed. He faintly heard his old team talking about where to eat. The words 'barbeque' and 'tempura' were mentioned quite often before both looked expectantly back at him.

"Raman" he drawled after a minute there was much grumbling the trio headed back toward the Ramen Bar at the edge of town.

"So what have you been up too?" Choji asked him as he they sat down on the colorful red stoles Ino sat to the left of Choji and politely ordered for the three of them.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Strategy missions mostly, nothing too high class. What about you?"

"Choji's getting cleared to take on a Genin team next week!" Ino informed him smiling proudly at their friend.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. Since when had his best friend been interested in teaching, they had had lunch together maybe a week ago, no wait maybe it was a week and a half. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly while thinking it had been before the first big rain storm of the summer they had gotten barbeque. His eyes widened slightly realizing that had been over a month ago.

"Yep, passed all the tests with flying colors, I'll be training them in no time."

"That's great," Shikamaru mumbled smiling at his friend genuinely. Before picking up his glass of water and taking a rather large gulp. Their food was delivered fairly quickly.

Ino noticed Shikamaru's dark stare as the food was delivered.

"I'm sure some high level missions will come up soon," Ino elegantly twirled up the noodles as she spoke," I know Sasuke's been on edge the past few weeks wanting to go out and do something,"

"Yeah Shikamaru the only ninja I know of that's even out of the village is Naruto, and he had to wait about three weeks since he got his summons," Choji added.

Shikamaru shot both his friends a genuine half smile, it surprised him that no matter how distant he had been since Asuma's death and the war they still somehow managed to never give up on him. Hell he was pretty sure his own parents gave up on having their old son back.

"Actually Choji, Sakura's on an even higher class mission then Naruto this time." Ino informed the larger man a proud smile on her face. Shikamaru felt his grip on his chop sticks tighten his tan knuckle turning white as he tried hard to listen to listen to what Ino was saying .

"Really good for her, she deserves something higher than a B Class once and a while," Choji replied while slurping up his noodles.

"Tsunade's sent her as diplomat to Suna to renew our alliance," Ino gushed happily. Shikamaru silently pushed the half eaten bowl away his stomach churned uncomfortably at the mention of the kunoichi. He didn't like the foreign feeling that was causing his stomach to twist and turn. It wasn't the first time he manipulated and it wouldn't be the last that much he knew, so no reason to get sick over it.

"I've heard she's gotten good from Neji of all people. I guess she's been training with Lee and his team more. He's rather impressed though said she had a lot of career options open maybe even a spot with ANBU in a few years time." Choji informed the blond.

"Yeah she was telling me about it last week over coffee, she was thinking about becoming an ANBU mednin possibly. I hope she waits a bit though; I was actually hoping to set her up with a friend of mine when she gets back the girl doesn't get out nearly enough,"

"You getting bored with the glamorous life Ino?" Choji joked. Ino shot him a small glare before talking about her current house hunting trip she was making tomorrow for a friend. And as the conversation turned farther away from the pink haired girl Shikamaru thought the knots would also recede.

He was wrong though the heavy feeling hadn't gone away not even after he had bid both friends goodnight and headed back downtown to his home. It followed him; he refused to believe it was guilt though. He hardly new Sakura other then in passing and certainly wasn't close with her. Why should he feel guilty he just was doing his job as of late. The cool evening air flowed over him as he crossed a bridge, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket and lit up the second of many that night. The smell of smoke was a comfort he took full advantage of and as he walked through the night a small trail of grey smoke rose to the heavens above him.

* * *

Ino unlocked her front door a smile on her face she had had a wonderful night with her friends even Shikamaru had had a small smile stretched across his face as they had parted. She and Choji had walked as far as his apartment complex before parting ways. She had enjoyed a lovely evening walk to Uchiha Compound. It was a truly beautiful night the stars had been beautifully sparkling endlessly high above. She shut the door quietly while calling out to Sasuke as she entered the Kitchen, putting her key on the counter. Her blue eyes widened slightly at surprise to see the familiar old woman sitting at her kitchen table.

"Oh Hello, Ume I would have thought Sasuke would have been home by now," She stated feeling bad for being out so late. The old woman smiled kindly at her before rising from her chair leaning on her cane for support.

"Nonsense dear, Naoko is asleep for the night," she told the blond while grabbing her coat.

"Oh alright, if you want to wait I'm sure Sasuke will be home soon, he'll be able to walk you home," the woman gave her a confused look before speaking again.

"Dear surely you know Uchiha-sama is in waterfall for a mission until next week." Ino felt her smile fall from her face.

"Don't worry dear I'll be able to get home on my own," the woman stated misinterpreting the blonde's melancholy.

"Oh of course, Ume," Ino stated trying with difficulty to smile again. She walked the old woman to the door and turned on the porch light.

"Good Night, dear" Ume said before turning down the walk. Ino smiled at her before heading inside. The house always seemed so cold even more when she was alone. There was little color except for the occasional red in each room. She shouldn't feel this sad about what he had done. This was the third time in the past year. So what if Naruto was on the same mission to Waterfall. Who cared that he had known about it for over three weeks. She was sure Sasuke was just asked last minute, not that he forgot to tell her he was leaving. She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes before heading to her room to get ready for bed. She did her normal routine brush teeth, pull hair back, and put on her favorite sheer nightgown. She walked toward her closet to put the dress she had worn today in the hamper before crouching down on the floor next to where she kept her shoes.

She moved a pair of gold sandals over revealing her hidden spot. She expertly pried the floorboard out revealing a small space no more than a foot across and long. She smiled a bit through her sadness at the old pictures and her childhood diary. She moved the items out of the way reaching what she needed. The small tin foil package was in the far corner. Her hands were shaking as always afraid that Sasuke would walk in and she would be caught. She popped the small pink pill in her mouth swallowing it dry before carefully placing her treasures back in the nook. She didn't know when the tears started but when they came they didn't stop.

Maybe it was because she was so sick of having to hide from her husband that she didn't want another child yet or maybe it was because she was so afraid of exactly what he would do. Maybe it was that she was sick of taking birth control in the late of night while Sasuke was asleep or on a mission always afraid of being caught. It didn't matter what set off her tears, she was crying harder than ever when she got to the phone in her room. She dialed his number blindly; it took three rings before his groggy voice picked up.

It took him less than a minute for him to figure out that even though she couldn't get the words out that it was her.

It took him less than five minutes to get to her home and break inside.

By the time he walked through the bedroom door she found comfort in his arms in only a few moments.

Ino's frame shook and seized as she cried letting out all the pain from Sasuke's emotional detachment come out. She buried her face into his neck inhaling the familiar aroma of birch and a certain masculine spiciness. His hand stroked up and down her back so gentle with her yet powerful all the same, while his other arm stayed securely around her waist. He pressed soft kisses onto her head shushing her and calming her the best he could. She cried so hard that eventually she lulled herself off into a state of sleep though she doubted before she nodded off that it would be anything but peaceful.

Choji spent the next eight hours holding his most precious person and hoping if that Uchiha had any sense of self preservation that he would stay out of the village for at least two weeks. By then Choji hoped that the temptation to wring his neck would have simmered down into only wishing him bodily harm.

* * *

*Authors Note*

So a little break in this chapter from Sakura's adventure in Sand --- I thought that Shikamaru was being severely neglected and needed a little attention so I actually wrote this in during the past two days. I thought it would be fun to include A little Ino at the end there too.

Next Chapter will be back with our heroine in the the Sand Dunes.

I want to Thank: GonnieLove, ns92, minniemousemom, and stringless-marionette for reviewing you guys all rock and your reviews helped to polish and get this up here all the more quickly :)

Please Review! I really appreciate the feedback :)

--subtle blue eyes


	6. A Day

A Day

5.

Sakura grumbled, she had never in her life qualified as a morning person and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. For the past two weeks the real negotiating of the alliance had commenced and that meant several early mornings and many late nights. She hadn't had a chance to really talk with Gaara since they're meeting in the ice cream, he had kept even more busy then her in the past weeks heading each negotiation.

She glanced down at the small piece of parchment in her hand. A small check mark was next to the words 'ice cream shop' and the two other outings remained neatly blank. And while it felt great to bitch to Gaara about how these outings were completely redundant, Sakura couldn't help but feel quietly grateful. While she was sure her reputation would suffer greatly, to those close to her she wouldn't look like a complete slut at least. In two days time there would be a small festival and she and Gaara would attend together then Shizune would perform the procedure after they both left early from the festivities. Sakura stopped after Gaara looking up at the sign towering high over her as it cast a shadow over the odd couple, she looked then at the tall man beside her a quizzical look to her eyes.

"Really?"

Gaara glared down at her and walked forward.

"I mean, I'm sure we'll have a blast but my agenda said our second outing was your choice."

Sakura stared at the back of his head as he stalked toward the gate.

"It was. Just because we were not mobbed at the ice cream shop a few weeks ago does not speak the same for other destinations."

"Yeah I guess, little kids don't really give a damn about their leader when there's animals involved."

"I also find this place somewhat relaxing." Sakura continued to look on with great confusion as they easily walked through the gates, the woman arming the ticket booth smiling happily at Gaara. She was pretty having unusual features for someone of the desert being that of long black hair, dark eyes and the way Sakura noticed Gaara looking at her she could tell he approved.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama as requested the park will be closed till you and your friend are ready to leave."

"Thank you, very much for your services. Haru. Please know that my donation to the Suna Zoo will be larger than ever this year. Come Haruno."

Sakura looked at the blushing woman, and couldn't help but be slightly impressed and oddly like Gaara's dog all at the same at the time. She smiled politely at the girl before speeding up to keep up with Gaara's long stride. It turned out though the outing wasn't nearly as boring as Sakura anticipated. Granted Gaara seemed to brood most of the time while she happily coed at the cute little pandas and anything particularly puffy. They made it through the zoo in under an hour seeing that the premise was not very large and mostly consisted of house exhibits, the final stop was the reptile house. Sakura stared at the snakes behind the thick plane of glass with mild distrust. She would never be able to look at them the same after having helped to battle Orochimaru, just staring at the particularly slimy looking creatures made her cringe. She turned and looked over at Gaara who was standing by the door leaning against the wall, his eyes shut. She walked toward him slowly looking at the lizards and turtles all kept in small glass boxes. She took a deep breath, before looking up at him.

"I've had a rather nice day, but I can't help but say I'm curious as to why you picked a zoo of all places to take me."

Gaara simply looked up at her with a very blank stare and Sakura started to fumble with her hands.

"I mean no offence but you don't seem like the type of guy to enjoy watching animals, while you could be training."

"Haruno, this is one of the few places I don't get swarmed by people the minute I step foot inside and I find the atmosphere oddly calming." Sakura looked at him with a disgruntled look on her face, and Gaara continued to look toward the ceiling.

"I find that Haru is one of the few women I have met that is oddly tolerable."

Sakura blinked, he put up with the stench of animals, and hundreds of screaming children for a girl, it was just so something Naruto would do. And as she stood there watching him closely she realized that Naruto seemed to rub off on everyone he came in contact with.

"Come, we will get something to eat then be done with these pointless outings."

"Thank you for telling me."

Gaara paused halfway out the door his face emotionless.

"The way I see it Haruno you and I are on common ground here and as I've learned you have to put a little out to get anything in return and while the events that will happen in two days time are unavoidable I feel we need to work together for the sake of the child."

Sakura smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Gaara stared blankly at her, while his inside he was trying not to look disgusted, she was animal to put it mildly, she was practically inhaling the raw fish and there was something rather wrong with that in his book. This was what he got for allowing this woman to pick the restaurant, at which they would dine. It figured she found the only one that served sushi in Suna. Gaara looked at dismay at his plain rice, he was hungry and wanted something heavy, not something so feminine. He could practically taste the ramen he had back at his house, just another half n hour and he'd be home free.

"You can't eat fish during pregnancy it's bad for the baby."

Gaara looked up at Haruno, what did this have to do with anything. Why should he care that she couldn't eat fish for nine months, in case she didn't realize it he couldn't go anywhere near woman until he found a bride that wasn't fun for him either.

"I'm eating as much as I can so that I will be able to resist the temptation in the future."

He still looked at her in puzzlement, why was she bothering him with this useless information.

"I'm sorry for grossing you out, I don't usually have such horrendous manners."

Oh, she was attempting to make excuses as to why she was inhaling the sushi; this made sense in a way. He had just pegged it as handing around too much with Naruto.

"Its fine Haruno, I've seen worse." Sakura looked up long enough to look at him and grace him with a small smile before returning to her plate. She looked rather uncomfortable sitting across from him, he supposed it made since considering the last time he had saw her beside on occasion these past three weeks she had been crying over Chiyo. The time before that he tried to kill her. Why she was chosen for this position to be a brood mare in essence puzzled him to no end.

"I know the council put limitations on me when considering the baby, but I promise as the Kazekage I will make sure you are financially sound and that the child does know of my existence."

"You'll make a good dad some day," Sakura said looking up at him.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Gaara asked somewhat taken back.

"Because you've changed, and frankly it's almost enjoyable to talk to you."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment then, Haruno."

"Take it how you want it, but I don't think you were meant to be a father to this kid. I think when a woman comes around that you find you could enjoy spending time with and when you eventually get married and have cute little black haired babies those are the kids who will need you."

"How do you know they'll have black hair, Haruno?"

"Simple in the short time I've none you you've gone out of your way to see a certain woman, and even gone as far as to say she was bearable. And by your personality I'd say that's pretty damn close to affection."

"Your forgetting about the council, and there inane handle on my life."

Sakura leaned back in her chair and smiled smugly at him.

"And are you forgetting who you are, Kazekage,"

Both parities shared a knowing smirk, Gaara went back to watching Sakura inhale her food and couldn't help but feel that maybe things may just work out in his favor at least when it came to choosing his wife. After all he wasn't a good ruler just because he was in line for the thrown. On occasion his sister even compared his powerful tactics to that damn leaf-nin she used to date. Gaara scrunched his nose, as Sakura ordered thirds, for the life of him though he couldn't even remember the boy's name.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Alrightly there is chapter five!! (Yay)

So I've had fun with this Chapter I'm hoping a bit more insight on Gaara was offered as well as Sakura. Next chapter will include all of the sand siblings as well as our pink haired heroine:)

I just want to say I have officially done a happy dance at receiving over a thousand hits on this and I just want to say thank you for reading!

Also I want to thank every one who's Favorited this it means a lot.

Big thank you's to: GonnieLove, ShyWaterAngel, divinemendy, and minniemousemom for reviewing the last chapter you guys are awesome!!!!!

Please Review!!!!!! ^_^


	7. An Insight

An Insight

6.

There were very few instances that Gaara could name when Kankuro had happily offered to take him out to dinner for 'brotherly bonding' that ended well. It was a common fact that in Kankuro's mind bad news was easily buffered by gourmet food. Of course the man in Gaara had to agree with this statement but the more sensible side had to just wish that his elder brother was less of a screw up. So of course he anticipated that this occasion would be no different. Being as devious as Kankuro liked to believe he was, his younger brother had layered on the 'you need to talk about this hole baby thing' and the classic 'Don't revert to the shell Gaara, it's a road not worth traveling'.

Bullshit, all of it. His brother had read one too many of the magazines located in the waiting room for his office. And considering that he himself had read everyone one on many a late night the advice wasn't news to him. Kankuro ordered the least expensive thing on the menu for both of them before turning toward his younger brother and starting up what Gaara was sure to be a Kankuro pity party for two.

"So excited for fatherhood," he asked looking ridiculous in his face paint as usual.

"Not particularly," Gaara dead paned before glancing around the restaurant.

"What about all those hot foreign chicks lining up to be you wife?"

"I'd pass," Gaara replied honestly despite his brother slightly surprised look, this of course did not deter the man at all from his goal.

"You know I think Temari likes someone again, she's stinking up the entire first and second floor with that perfume crap."

"It won't last."

"I hear the lamb is great here."

"That's a pity considering we're both getting salad."

"Sorry man, the money seems to not really be coming in all that quickly."

"You need to stay away from brothels." Gaara said seriously causing Kankuro to choke on his water.

"I'm not that much of a man whore, and I'm deeply hurt that you feel that way." Gaara just snorted at his brothers obvious lie.

"I'm not giving you a raise."

"But the baby will need it." An emotion close to exasperation shown in Gaara's eyes or as close to exasperated as Gaara could get.

"Kankuro I am perfectly fine with supporting my own child,"

"Not your kid, mine. I knocked up your assistant."

Gaara stared at his brother with a rather large look of dismay.

"You did what?"

"Well you know there was alcohol involved and it was dark and I was horny." Kankuro at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed.

"Anyway I was hoping you give me a mission, for you know one to two years. That should be long enough for her to forget about me and find some other sap to play daddy."

"Kankuro, if you didn't sleep with anything that walked you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yeah like your one to talk." Gaara glared at his brother as the waiter delivered their salads and waters.

"I have slept with four woman in my life and I am about to have a kid purely out of duty."

"Yeah well, the mother of my child hates me."

"At least your kid was concived naturally, mine will be conceived by the intimate act of me and my favorite magazine."

"Ha, what if I turn out to be my father,"

"Kankuro that could happen to either of us and my dad was significantly worse,"

Much chewing ensued after this statement as Kankuro tried to think of ways of getting out of fatherhood and Gaara realizing that this year would be rather interesting to say the least.

"She will have to move in with you at least," Gaara said.

"Yeah I figured as much." Both men delved into eating their salads a similar thought on both their minds.

_They were so fucked_

* * *

Her last night as a free woman and Sakura had had the idea stuck in her head all day that she was going to first find the closest hot spring and relax for the entire day. Then hole up in her and Shizune's suite and enjoy whatever crappy chick flick was playing that night.

Her last day as a relatively normal woman, it had been a sweet thought as she had lain within the lavish bed that morning. It seemed almost romantic in way, she had laid there completely still her mind playing out fantasy after fantasy of how she would go from a tarnished woman to finding the love of her life over the next nine months. She had thought about several men Gaara being her number one. And while she realistically knew it was not at all something she wanted it was nice to dream if only for a moment. And as the fantasies faded the warm fuzzy feeling of acceptance fell into place. They were silly thoughts and she privately laughed at herself for them, but still it helped her coup. This was for the best and in less than twenty four hours she'd be home and her mission for now complete. Of course she hadn't taken into two important factors: Temari and the fact that as of late she had not been able to say no to anyone.

She blamed Naruto for this of course, granted the man was probably happily snuggling with Hinata in his apartment at this very moment and completely oblivious as to the bad vibes she was sending his way. It was his fault, all of the damn goodness that he embodied, it was utterly impossible for the niceness not to just rub off with the individuals he spent his time with. And since his time was spent equally with her and Hinata it was rather obvious she would be graced with all the excess happiness and such. So the moody compulsively violent woman grew to be kind or well kinder at least and less violent. Sakura didn't even want to think what her reaction would have entailed if this had happened when she was fifteen or sixteen. She was sure a great deal of kicking and screaming would have ensued and honestly at this point in time she thought she was handling everything rather well: no woo is me speeches or violence. She liked to think she rather matured as a person.

But of course her life could never be at all on the straight and narrow, the moment she had finally found a few good points about her situation Temari had to come bursting in with the promise of alcohol and hot men. And as much as Sakura wanted to say the temptation to stay away was greater than the one to go she knew she would be a liar.

Besides being smokyand loud, the bar that Temari had so skillful picked seemed to be rather not crowded for a Friday evening. And Sakura could only look on with a raised eyebrow as Temari bellied up to the bar, leaning other the counter and whispering something in the bartender's ear. He smiled good naturedly at her before walking up the bar and helping another costumer. Temari motioned for Sakura to come and take a seat.

"I asked him to get the strongest alcohol he's got back there, I figure since I'm partially to blame for getting you into this mess the least I can do is get you pissed drunk tonight. " Sakura wasn't sure whether to be flattered of terrified, it was a rather well known fact in Konoha that she unlike her mentor she did not hold alcohol particularly well. Tsunade had reassured her though that with proper training she we be just as god by the time she her age.

"Thanks, I guess" The bartender came over with a simple glass bottle and two shot glasses, pooring the amber liquid into each. Temari smiled at him again before turning to Sakura and raising her glass. Sakura followed the suite.

"To motherhood then," Temari said as the glasses carefully clanged together, Temari threw the small glass back with vigor akin to Tsunade. Sakura closed her eyes as she daintily brought the cup to her lips, feeling the burn course down her throat. She didn't gag at the sensation, but felt the familiar warmness growing at the back of her neck all too soon for her liking. She gently placed the small cup back on the bar moments before Temari finished her second glass and swiftly filled each to the brim with the amber liquid.

"Not much of a drinker, Haruno?"

"Unfortunately not."

"So I suppose that's one luxury you won't be missing,"

"Yeah no alcohol, that was definitely on the pros side of the equation."

"And the cons?"

Sakura sat back on the bar the warm feeling was slowly creeping down her neck into her stomach.

"No sushi, coffee, the morning sickness, my reputation, and motherhood in general."

"Damn, Sakura do I want to even hear the pros list,"

"You already did."

"No alcohol, is the only positive you could think of?"

"Honestly Temari what would you say if you were in my situation?"

Temari sat starring into the shot glass in front of her while Sakura shakily poured the half empty bottle.

"I don't think it will change things but I am sorry." Sakura looked up and couldn't help but feel a little woozy as she tried to focus on the woman in front of her.

"Though I doubt I'll remember in the morning, with my track recorder. It's fine, it would of happened sooner or later any way."

"Really now you don't have a certain someone in mind now do you?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"No, most of the attractive men in my village are in relationships and as much as I hate to admit it in recent years I had a rather peculiar feeling it would be Lee."

"The guy in the green spandex, surely you can do better?"

"As outlandish as he is he is the only one of my male friends who really gives a damn about my feminine attributes," Sakura felt her voice rising in volume as she jetted her chest out in conformation. Temari just laughed a little too loudly before motioning for another bottle.

"What about you then, Ino kept gushing about how soon you'd and Shikamaru would get together and she'd be able to plan another wedding," Temari looked at the pink haired girl whose expression mirrored slight disgust at the idea.

"It's over and really we were friends with benefits, Sakura, nothing more."

"Really, it must be hard putting so much of yourself out there, and have it not mean anything."

"Really Sakura for me, it was nothing. We Suna women were raised on the strong belief of love um and leave um." Sakura didn't look completely happy with her answer, but Temari highly doubted either of them would remember in the morning.

"Still, there must have been some spark I imagine both of you are hurting a bit inside."

Temari looked down into the glass.

"Sakura when it comes to him you couldn't be more dead on."

Even in her drunken state Sakura caught the meaning as the words were spoken. Sakura couldn't help but feel like tonight was more for Tamari's benefit more than hers. She had to ease a guilty conscious, and Sakura really didn't mind saying yes for once.

* * *

Sakura felt her head pounding as she squinted through the light coming in from the open window.

"Come on Sakura, It's the big day, hun," Shinzune whispered softly to the young woman, she laid a healing green hand over her forehead. Sakura twitched slightly at the contact before closing her eyes and allowing the chakra to slowly ease away the headache. Shizune looked down at her friend with motherly love, before going and closing the curtains letting dark encase the room again. She'd let Sakura sleep peacefully for a few more hours she deserved it especially considering what was in store for her today. And hell if the council had a problem with it then they would have to deal with her. After all in the past few years she had heard that her master's temper seemed to wear off on her to a degree.

* * *

*Authors Note*

Alright here is chapter 7!!(^_^ Happiness) I've been screwing around with this one for the past few days and this is what I've come up with as of now. I hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter will be out hopefully around this thursday-ish and will hopefully have Sakura back in Konoha as well as some more shika goodness--- Who knows they might even get in the same room as each other after like what seven chapters :P

Special Thanks to GoonieLove, ns92, and minniemousemom for reviewing! You all rock:)

Please Review!!! I 3 reviews bunches they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside 8 )


	8. A Guilt

Special Thank You to my new and lovely beta ns92! :) Usual Author's Note at bottom.

* * *

A Guilt

7.

Tsunade stared at the man before her unsure of what to exactly make of her latest predicament, she had been hoping for some peace and quiet while Sakura was in Suna but as usual thing could never just go as planned. She glanced down at the stack of papers on her desk. There all neatly sealed was the renewed terms of treaty that had arrived early this morning by messenger hawk. Shortly after one of her smaller summons had arrived holding the news she had been hoping desperately for. The twenty page treaty was shoved aside as Tsunade ripped open the carefully sealed envelope dumping the contents on her desk. Shizune's detailed medical report was the proof she needed that the procedure had gone fine. Sakura was a clean bill of health and her worries for were quelled slightly. More importantly was the small note scribbled in Shizune's hand writing that let her know that Sakura was coping very well. Of course though, so it seemed as soon as life had been evening out again, Shikamaru had to come into her office and give her yet another problem to deal with.

"Shikamaru, please repeat that again."

"I feel guilty," As soon as the words were out of his mouth he leaned back into the chair, leaving Tsunade under the impression that she was supposed to magically fix this. She felt her eye brow tick slightly with annoyance.

"While I pride myself on being emphatic," Shikamaru snorted from his position in the chair while Tsunade continued on, "I need more than three words to attempt to help you."

"Sakura" Tsunade sat back, oh so it was that. She was mildly surprised that his part in the plan for her to agree had eaten away at him enough to approach her about it.

"Not to sound rude here but I'm not sure what I can do about it." Shikamaru leaned forward in his chair.

"I've never been close with Sakura, so honestly I didn't think manipulating her would bother me this much. I'm a damn strategist after all it's my life. But lately I feel guilty and frankly it doesn't sit well that I've put someone in a situation that they felt that they had no choice in. The worst thing is I've known her since I was seven. She isn't some evil person I'm trying to stop, it's different." Shikamaru leaned back in the chair again, the front legs coming off the ground in the process.

Tsunade was almost positive that in order for him to come directly to her about his guilt then there was obviously something more to the man's new found conscious.

"What else would have prompted these feelings," damn she felt horribly like some sort of therapist. And as she predicted Shikamaru didn't care to put up a fight to the questioning and instead consented rather easily. He thought about it silently his eyes closed.

"Ino wanted me to help set her up with someone."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsunade questioned feeling confused.

"The fact that I've pretty much ruined her for any future relationships, according to Ino a single pregnant woman is the equivalent of a slut," Shikamaru stated his information as if he was reporting back from a mission. Tsunade looked at him hard, he was the most collected and conservative males in the village, not often showing emotion. And while he definitely showed more friendliness then males like Sasuke and Neji he had the same stoic attitude that rubbed Tsunade entirely the wrong way.

"What the hell, am I supposed to do about your feelings?" Tsunade replied, he looked more annoyed than she honestly could remember in the past five years. After Asuma's death he had retained a passive attitude toward almost everyone except his team, Kurenia, and his four year old nephew.

"Please don't be offended by this Shikamaru but I feel more than a little surprised by this entire situation this is not the first time I've needed you to get things done and it won't be the last, you've stepped in on countless occasions for me. You have a gift with people that we both know is very valuable to the village and to me," Tsunade decided to state the obvious since he'd been do blunt with her today.

"You know why I'm here at least humor me and don't make me say it out loud."

His eyes flashed slightly at her, which was a slight anomaly, considering his usual stoic mannerisms. Tsunade opened the door to her desk. There was a special seal that acted as added security. Inside she kept all the files about Sakura and the contract. She added Sakura's medical file to the ever growing file of paper work before pulling out the actual document about terms of agreement. She skimmed through the first few pages till she came across the conditions. Several clauses laid jumbled on the page highlighting exactly what the agreement would entail. The one she was looking for was at the bottom of the sheet. It only was made up of five words or so but it bought a lovely smile to her face as she realized the solution to her current predicament.

Shikamaru sat uncomfortably in his seat waiting patiently while the hokage worked at her desk. He had been hoping that by him coming here today she would realize how ridiculous the entire mission was and put an end to it as well as his guilt. The triumphant smile on her face gave him both hope and an odd sense of fear. Tsunade pulled out a blank scroll and was scribbling frantically, before looking up.

"I have a mission for you," She said, the legs of his chair banged loudly on the floor and he sat up straight eyes wide. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk slightly.

* * *

"I don't feel pregnant," Sakura stated," am I supposed too?" Shizune laughed a little at the quizzical look in the pink haired girl's eyes.

It had been over a day since the procedure and her time since was somewhat of a blur. The entire day before she had been on edge from the moment she had been pulled from bed to the festival later that night. She couldn't even remember the actual procedure that well, just discomfort at being exposed to the room full of nurses. After though, she had had a rather long talk with Gaara later that night while sitting on his roof drinking some sort of fruity drink the first of many non alcoholic beverages. He had promised her that they would both get through this and perform their duties to their villages the best they could. It was all about that duty in the end to protect the people of their villages and it was hard to believe that there was something in her that was saving an entire village from the rule of an evil man. They talked into the long hours of the night and Sakura had to admit she was grateful that they were becoming friends at least.

"We don't even know if the sperm took yet Sakura, in a few weeks it will be easier to tell, and if not we'll have to do the procedure over." Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought of another visit to Suna so soon. She was more thankful than ever to just be back in the surrounding woods of Konoha. Temari lead the way through the trees. They had been going full speed since they left Suna and hopeful would reach Konoha by dark at the pace they were going. Sakura was so excited to get home and take a bath. She planned to soak for at least an hour and let all sand and grime be washed down the drain.

"So how long are you staying for Temari?" Shizune inquired to the blonde.

"Actually I need to head back, Kankuro needed help with some project or something, Gaara said to take off once your village is in sight." Temari answered.

"Really he doesn't really seem like the project type," Sakura commented dryly , Temari laughed a little.

"Believe me I'm more worried about what he's up to, but I have to say he does surprise me on occasion." Temari told her. They fell into a comfortable silence then as they ran through the tree tops, it was late evening by the time the glowing lights in the distance indicated the village was near. Temari smiled at them both and bid her goodbyes before heading back into the dusk. Her escort mission was officially complete and she was looking forward to be home again no matter what Kankuro had in store once she reached home. Sakura felt a similar feeling; somewhat childlike as she ran toward her village a feeling of comfort settling over her. She smiled happily at the thought of almost being safe within the village walls and the comfort that came with.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against the guard outpost. They were over an hour late and his stomach had been twisting in the familiar feeling of trepidation for the past hour. In his hand was the mission scroll written out in Tsunade's sloppy handwriting. He still was shaking with frustration at how the fifth had roped him into this position. It was not what he had in mind at all when he had rode the elevator to her office and to Shikamaru who was used to having his plans go his way it was rather infuriating. He stared out into the forest catching sight of the flash of pink hair first in the purple and yellow hues of dusk before Sakura was actually visible. His stomach tightened the nearer she got and he moved from his spot among the shadows to the gate.

Sakura's green eyes held slight surprise in seeing him as she came to a stop at the entrance off the village, she hadn't Shikamaru in over six months and he looked scruffier then she could ever remember dark circles under his eyes. He held a determined look in his eye though, that was somewhat intimidating especially with his taller frame blocking her path. Shizune seemed equally surprised at his appearance and gave Sakura a questioning look.

"Go ahead Shizune, I'll report in with Tsunade I'm sure Iruka is missing you," Sakura said sending her friend a smile.

"See you later then at the hospital more then likely," Shizune replied looking wearily at Shikamaru before heading in.

"Long time no see," Sakura said with a little smile, he smiled back slightly but not enough for general friendliness," So you need something?" She asked.

He wordlessly held out the scroll. She took it breaking though the seal carefully. Her intelligent eyes skimmed over the words and after only a few moments she looked up with confusion plastered on her face.

"I thought Tsunade would have chosen someone more threatening, " Sakura told him in surprise before her eyes widened as she realized the true impact of the words she stuttered a bit before trying to apologize.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The next year of guarding Sakura and her kid with his life for twenty four hours a day would be worse then he thought. He fully blamed Tsunade for his current predicament and had already calculated the most painful means of revenge he could think of with out being arrested for treason or some similar crime. Clearly he was far more intelligent to be more useful than merely a body guard.

* * *

*Author's Note*

There is chapter 7 for you all, sorry it took a bit to get it up here life's been weirdly busy lately. Hope you enjoyed it :)

Thank you for all who keep reading, favoriting, or putting my lovely little tale on your alert list you all are amazing! Special Thank you for those who have taken the time to review: GoonieLove, Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, and ns92.

Please Review! I love hearing feedback and tend to get most inspired when people let me know what they think.


	9. A Storm

Thank you to my beautiful and talented beta, ns92, much love for cleaning up my pitiful and slightly not common English grammar errors. ;)

* * *

A Storm

8.

Sakura pumped chakra into the balls of her feet. It was imperative that she not make a sound. The creaky wooden steps in her family's home were rather daunting especially to a ninja who was going on little to none sleep. All she had wanted to do was go home and go to bed. Yet since she had entered the village a mere two hours it seemed this task was not likely to happen any time soon with her luck. Not only had she picked up a rather persistent new body guard who had followed her home, but also the minute she had walked into the house that had been in her family for generations a greater evil seemed to find her. Her grandmother had to be under ninety pound and would more than likely snap if the wind blew too hard but Sakura had few things in her life that scared her as much as the dark foreboding stare of the frail woman. Currently the old bat seemed dead set on having grandchildren before she died.

Sakura had sincerely wished to inform her that there was one well on the way and it was very much so a bastard.

She had not though, instead opting to sit through a lovely dinner in which several of her flaws were discussed in great detail. It made perfect logical sense in her mind that she had resorted to sneaking around her own home. The step beneath her creaked and Sakura nearly jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Goodnight, dear" Sakura turned glance down between the flights of stairs, her mother's brown eyes smiled up toward her. Despite the rather annoying turn of her evening Sakura felt herself smiling back, her mother's smile had always been rather infectious.

"I told her you weren't feeling well and headed to bed,"

Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' to the retreating woman. She listened for the sound of her mother's heels click down the worn wooden floor of her childhood home back to tend to her aging mother-in-law. Silence fell over her home except for the occasional clap of thunder outside as the storm that had started hours ago raged on. Sakura waited patiently a few moments before noiselessly running down the white hallway. It was laden with wooden picture frames and smiling faces of generations of Harunos. All gazed at her in shame as she ran from a woman half her size. Her room was the last one in the small hallway; she wordlessly walked inside shutting and locking the oak door behind her.

She breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the solace of her room, leaning heavily on her door and allowing her bag to drop to her side. Her hand went to the light switch flicking it a few times. She grimaced when the light didn't burst to life. She must have forgotten to turn it off yet again before going on her mission leaving it to burn out in her absence.

"You should really change the bulb."

Sakura nearly jumped, her head whipping toward her small unmade bed or rather the figure sitting on it.

"How'd you get in here," Sakura hissed in surprise, walking toward him.

"The window," Shikamaru said, gesturing his head toward the small square.

"But my seal," Sakura said slightly peeved.

Shikamaru stood up towering over her a slight glint in his eye. Though the room was near black she could see the broken piece of paper dangling in his hand. Over a year ago Sakura had secretly placed protection seals on all the windows and doors in her parents' home to ensure safety and peace of mind that her family would be fine even in her absences.

"Was old and needed to be replaced, gave me a bit of a trouble but I got in before the storm started. " Though miffed with the current information and task of replacing every old seal now, Sakura still felt guilt creep down her back.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get up here, my grandmother planned a special dinner for my return. I felt bad cancelling after all the trouble she went through."

Sakura looked up through her bangs at him, feeling rather uncomfortable with the proximity as he stood less then a foot away from her. It was a lie, but in her mind much better then admitting her fear for a ninety year old woman. She went to her dresser fishing out candles and matches she kept hidden away for occasions such as this when stupidity left her in the dark.

"I hope you don't mind, I don't really have another trip down stairs in me tonight," Sakura stated. Shikamaru shrugged rather nonchalantly while Sakura set up the candles on her night stand. Going downstairs meant the possibility of getting sucked into yet another debate with her grandmother about when she would meet a nice man of the clan and settle down and do more womanly things. Sakura didn't have round two in her tonight especially with her dad in Rice for the week. She and her mother would have to take on the beast on their own. She shivered both at the cold of her bedroom but also at the thought of the sharp tongued patriarch.

The little flames illuminated the room enough to see the haunted expression that seemed to be a permanent fixture in her partner's eyes. She walked toward the small walk in closet shutting the door and pulling off her sweaty cloths tossing them in the hamper. Sakura could still see Shikamaru's figure through the panes of wood that made up the door. She leaned back onto the wall closely examining her feet.

"I know I probably seem kind of ridiculous right now," She said loud enough that her words could be heard on the other side.

Shikamaru looked up at the sound of her voice not expecting her to try at conversation. She had bluntly told him after the silent walk to her home that he was not to go inside and that he would be quite proficient at his job, if he insisted on following through with Tsunade's ridiculous orders, perched in the tree by her window.

"In a month or so I'm going to have to tell my family about the baby." The words tasted odd in Sakura's mouth even after she spoke them. She pulled her nightshirt on and brushed her hair away from her face. A frown gracing her lips as she reached upward to the shelf in her closet that held extra blankets. She opened the door slowly watching her guest leaning on the frame. His eyes met hers temporarily; she looked at her slender feet and bit her lip.

"I didn't mean it when I told you to get the hell out," she hoped her tone was apologetic.

"I don't need my family seeing you and assuming we have some sort of relationship. Then having to tell them the father lives in a completely different country," She looked up at him. He looked so stern and frightening in the flickering lights.

"You don't owe me an explanation. I'm just the body guard Sakura, nothing more or less. I would have listened to your demands had the weather agreed." He was curt and cold to her. She looked at him for the first time not with trepidation but with scrutiny. She looked over every contour of his face trying to see any part of the Shikamaru she used to go as far as calling a friend.

_Nothing._

There was no piece left: his kind intelligent eyes or soft smile. She blinked bringing herself back to reality. It wasn't her place to judge him and it never was. He was the hired help that was it and that was quite fine with her. She shook her head silently before handing him the blanket.

"Still you deserve kindness and not misplaced anger," She told him softly. A bolt of lightning flashed, she moved swiftly into her bed after handing him two of her extra pillows.

"I hope the floor works till I get my own place, then I'm sure I can get you a futon or something,"

"It's fine," He stated.

Sakura pulled back her covers before getting into bed and blowing out the candles and the room plummeted once again into darkness.

"Goodnight," She stated softly into the darkness. She was met with silence. It bought a little smile to her face, that after all these years he still fell asleep at a moment's notice. She turned and snuggled into her blankets facing the wall. She was asleep before another bolt of lightning struck illuminating the room for only a moment. A pair of jaded brown eyes stared unmoving, before darkness crept back in.

* * *

*Authors Note*

Yay chapter nine (happy dance) Sorry this took a bit, I'm getting more nit picky with the plot and seem to be rewriting quite a bit lately. Don't know why but this was a fun chapter to write for me I kinda like slightly jaded Shika. kind of makes him dark and mysterious... well not really but he's still oodles of fun to write :)

Thank you to my lovely reviewers you are all equally amazing and I send you much love for taking the time to let me know what you think: 3 : GoonieLove, caffienet, , Slyhterin4ever, rageoffire, ns92, Zadite, and savyleec

Next Chapter be anticipating even more Sakura and Shika with prehaps a side of Ino. Sasuke may even make a small appearance but thats still up in the air. :)

Please Review If you have the time it is much appreciated. ^_^


	10. A Roof

Much love and thanks to my lovely beta ns92!

A Roof

9.

The fine pitter patter of drizzling rain echoed off the slated roof and filled her room with a soothing noise. Sakura let a lazy smile spread across her face as she glanced at the flashing clock on her side table. A whole nine hours of blissful uninterrupted sleep. It was exactly what she needed after her desert ordeal. She hoped she could just forget about the events that had taken place, at least for a bit. Her green eyes stared out of the fogged pane of her window. It was ten o'clock in the morning and though Sakura dearly wanted to sleep the day away in her bed, the threat of her grandmother rattling up the steep steps and barging in with plans for afternoon tea with her aunts was enough to entice her to stretch and get out of bed and continue on with her day. It was common knowledge that if you were not out of the Haruno Home by eleven o'clock, half your day had been wasted so it was necessary for the old bat to step in and guide you in proper activities.

After several more catlike stretches, Sakura pulled herself from bed and walked toward her closet. Her first thought was that her ever present shadow seemed to have vanished leaving a neatly folded blanket in his place. This alone caused Sakura to smile fully; he must have gone and reported to Tsunade that she would only need a full time guard once she got to fat to successful knock someone out. Sakura nearly skipped into her closet at the happy thought of freedom and not having a constant reminder of the situation present. She pulled a loose yellow sundress from the hanger and also the proper undergarments out of a drawer. She then headed toward the bathroom down the hallway. Once successfully inside she turned the water on as hot as humanly possible, and hopped in. A half an hour easily passed, as Sakura stood in the stall letting the warm water fall over her. It felt soothing on her sore bones and muscles. The water ran cold eventually forcing Sakura out into the equally chilly bathroom. She pulled her hair into a towel and wrapped one around her body.

She continued with her routine brushing her teeth and pulling her bra and underwear on over her damp skin. She wiped the fog from the mirror and scrutinized her reflection. She knew it was completely improbable but she thought she saw her stomach rounding already. She shook her head before pulling on the dress and shoving the towels and night shirt in the hamper. She opted to just let her hair air dry today and headed back to her room to grab her bag and sandals. Sakura yawned hoping she would have time for breakfast before escaping her home for the day.

She heard it before catching sight of the graying pink hair of her grandmother trying to come up the steep wooden steps: the unmistakable wheeze of a near to dying woman. _Shit_.

Sakura actually used a bit of Chakra in speeding back to her room. She glanced in the direction of her clock. The digital green numbers were 11:00 exactly, she was late. Sakura had to give the woman some credit at the brilliance of actually thinking of cutting her off. She had mere moments before the liver spotted old woman turned the corner and prowled down the hallway. She grabbed her sandals and bag from a chair, no exit: this was not good. She glanced at the window and thought how utterly ridiculous that escape route was maybe she could just reason with the woman. As the wheezing grew louder Sakura grew tenser.

The window was open and Sakura was half out before she even realized what she was doing. There was no turning back she pulled it closed behind her and crouched on the roof under her window. She nearly screamed not at the sight of her grandmother looking down at her in dismay but rather at the sight of the familiar man sitting Indian style on her roof smoking. To give her some credit she noted Shikamaru looked equally shocked at her appearance. Before he could open his mouth Sakura placed a palm over his lips and shock her head motioning for silence.

"Sakura, dear where are you I just heard the shower turn off," Her door creaked open rather loudly. Shikamaru looked at her with sheer confusion.

"Sakura don't be silly dear," her grandmother's voice raised an octave, Sakura flinched slightly.

"Sakura as your grandmother I demand you stop this nonsense," Her voice grew more shrill and Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly giving her look of sympathy and understanding.

"Kimi, where that delinquent of a daughter of yours," The yelling continued down the hallway and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief slumping back onto the slate at the old woman's retreat. The drizzle continued slightly and she wished she would have grabbed the umbrella before escaping.

Her grandmother's howls echoed through her home and leaking through the thin walls and into the empty street. She felt a bit bad for leaving her mom alone with the monstrosity. Sakura knew that her mom would cover for her. As the voices continued to raise, she decided it would be nice to stop and pick her mother up a bouquet of daisies on the way home. She looked to her left blushing a bit when she realized she had yet to move her palm away from Shikamaru's mouth. His skin felt rough like he hadn't shaved in a while though with oddly soft lips, she found it an odd sensation against her skin.

"I thought you left," She asked quizzically while fastening her shoes on. He ignored her statement with a grunt, still looking at her oddly.

"Do you make a habit out of jumping out of windows just so I can be prepared for the future," She huffed a bit at his comment before shakily standing up on the wobbly slates gaining her balance. She looked down at him skeptically before gracefully running toward the edge of the roof.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He called his voice roughly cutting through the silence. He winced as she jumped down to the alley below. He ran a hand threw his hair, grunting again before following at a slower pace. He landed on the ground a few feet from her.

"Couldn't that…. you know jiggle the kid or something?" he asked a hand resting on the back of his neck. She glared at him.

"I won't know for about two weeks if the procedure stuck. I don't think my embryo will be jiggled either," She stated dusting off her dress. She sighed quietly at being reminded of it all again.

"Look can you please refrain from doing dangerous things, that way I don't have to, you know restrain you," He spoke in monotone looking toward the dark grey clouds in the sky. He looked back at her expecting for her to be rather pissed off instead she was smiling rather gloriously.

"Like you could," she replied with defiant eyes.

He actually chuckled at that, mostly because she was probably right. Sakura let out a little smile too, it was the happiest she looked since he had escorted her home last night.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then," Sakura told him hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

She didn't look particularly happy and he knew that she probably would have a serious talk with her mentor about it later but at least she wasn't running away from him.

"I suppose you are," he replied soft laugh . They both walked out into the street which was very deserted for a Sunday afternoon due to the rain most likely. They walked close to the buildings trying to stay as dry as possible.

"So your grandmother." He stated, it was odd for him to be making conversation but for some reason he didn't like the silence between them. She laughed a little and gave him another small smile.

"She's been living with us since I turned fourteen, and she really doesn't approve of me to put it mildly," Sakura told him.

"Then why not move out?" He asked, in fact she was the only ninja from their year he could think of beside Hinata that still lived with her parents. She bit her lip a bit.

"Don't get me wrong but I love my family to death but financially with me gone so often it's been easier just to live at home rather then get a place I'm hardly ever in."

"It makes sense I guess Sakura, but that hasn't stopped everyone else from striking out on their own." He replied glancing at her shorter frame. Her eyes were glancing ahead of her then back to him quickly. She sighed a bit before looking up at him stopping in front of a restaurant with colorful food spread across the front seeming unearthly bright in the glum street.

"Honestly, and no laughing at me either," She warned him. He nodded slightly looking at her green eyes.

"I don't want to be alone, I'm afraid of coming home to a dark empty apartment after an especially horrible mission and having no one to comfort me. The darkness at night it scares me sometimes even more then death or my grandmother. I don't want to be consumed by it," she spoke quietly. He looked away from her. She didn't want to become someone like him and for some reason the thought of her being taken over by her demons wasn't one he liked. She coughed in the uncomfortable silence. He looked down at her.

"I want to get something to eat she said," gesturing toward the food. He nodded following her silently into the restaurant. It was warmer and drier inside; the bright atmosphere seemed oddly misplaced for the day. Sakura politely asked for a table for two and they were seated in the front room of the establishment. The menus were distributed and the two were left again to the silence. They sat together looking over the options for lunch. He looked at her over the menu and couldn't help but think that she looked considerably more alive and healthy then she did last night.

"I miss it sometimes," Her eyes looked at him again. She held confusion in her eyes as she glanced at him.

"My family and my house, it was also so warm and happy at the compound at night. I miss it, not enough to go back but enough to not be afraid to remember," She smiled at him again. She looked like she wanted to say something; however they were interrupted by the waiter taking their orders. They both ordered rather cheap meals and water causing the man to look a bit irked by the fact that his tip would be rather small before he headed out into the kitchen. The silence didn't feel as heavy when it returned it was softer than before. It unfortunately didn't last long as they seemed to be interrupted again.

"Sakura, Shikamaru?" A voice questioned. They both looked up, to see Ino smiling down at them.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked a slight twinkle in her eye. Sakura felt slightly panicked trying to think of an explanation as to why they were together before Ino's mind jumped to the obvious ' oh you're together so you must be secretly involved' maybe it wasn't so obvious but that was how Ino's mind functioned. .

"On break from conference, we didn't feel like entertaining the council members at some fancy lunch," Shikamaru said smoothly. Ino nodded in understanding before looking back to Sakura.

"How was the mission?" Ino questioned.

"Good the negotiations worked out well," Sakura lied with an equally fake smile.

"I'm glad, I have good news I found you an apartment while you were gone but we have to act fast. I was hoping you might have time to see it tomorrow," Ino said hopefully.

"Sounds great, Thank you so much Ino," Sakura told her.

"I should get back now, I just wanted to say hi," She gestured toward Sasuke who was waiting by the exit staring protectively at the bundle in his arms. His eyes didn't look as cold as usual while they looked at the little girl wrapped in blankets in his arms. It was an odd sight to see, but Sakura looked away and waved a good bye to a retreating Ino. Sasuke looked up toward Ino as she came closer and it was plain to see that the same warmth didn't extend to her on most days. Sakura frowned slightly at the sight before looking down at the table cloth. If Shikamaru noticed the exchange he didn't say anything but instead waited silently for their food. The rest of the meal was filled with small talk about life recently, mostly light safe topics of conversation. It felt almost normal as they exited the restaurant and entered back onto the street.

It was pouring as they exited, Sakura walked into the middle of the street looking up and letting the water splash over her face. She felt alive letting the warm water droplets wash over her. She smiled and even laughed a little spinning in the abandoned street. She stopped, smiling toward Shikamaru.

He stood in the doorway, looking at her. She was drenched but as odd as it was her presence seemed to brighten up the empty dark street. The yellow dress and her pink hair lit up the gray day in a way he didn't think possible. It was an odd effect he noticed she had on the world, making it a bit brighter. Even more peculiar was that the darkness seemed to slowly recede from his vision the more he was with her.

"What are you waiting for? We have to go see Lady Tsunade." She called through the rain. She backed away facing him. He stepped a sandaled foot out of the doorway and followed her into the pouring rain letting it drench him to the bone, for some reason though he didn't really mind.

* * *

*Author's Note *

Wow, it has been way to long since I last was on Fanfiction both reading and writing. I've had a lovely combo of finals and the SAT occupying my time though so my story unfortunately got put on the back burner for a bit. Its officially summer though for me, so chapters should start consistently flowing again. This chapter was defiantly one of my favorites mostly because their relationship is starting to bloom a bit and I'm finally really starting to get into the main plot. Hope you all liked it!

As always I have a little shout out to my lovely reviewers : GoonieLove, Readalot-TMB, minniemousemom, inu-babygirl1, ns92, Riptiderobin, caffienet, Zadite, , and mizz-kitty-15 [five whole reviews your making me blush :D ]

I also appreciate anyone who added me to your favorite/watch lists, I'm really flattered!

Next chapters up in the air though Sakura probably will be finally moving into her own place most likely, a little more Ino/Chougi action on the side.

Please review if you have the time, you have no idea how much I appreciate feedback from you guys, it really makes my day! ^_^


End file.
